


paris is weird, man

by recommend_me_fics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Redemption, Alya Cesaire salt, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, Gen, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Goes To Paris, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Pining, Pretty Boys, SO, Salt, Spider-Man/Miraculous Ladybug Crossover, Stark internship, Travel, Traveling to Paris, couple others, somehow??, this grew into a salt fic??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recommend_me_fics/pseuds/recommend_me_fics
Summary: apparently there have been superheroes and supervillains running around paris while the rest of the world didn’t notice?and of course shield’s decision is to send a teenager to solve the mess.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Peter Parker, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Peter Parker, peters gonna get some too dw
Comments: 82
Kudos: 161





	1. proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a couple interactions between peter and others about his leaving for paris
> 
> EDIT: 10/14/20 (10:08 am) - fixed typos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was an impulse write and i somehow got more motivated for this than my original works lmao. timeline wise this at the beginning of season 3 mlb some of it might be fucked tho lol. this is in between homecoming and infinity war for peter. might keep that shtick out of this, idk. it probably won’t be a point in this though it’ll focus on peter and the mlb character’s interactions.

”Kid, how do you feel about Paris?”

Peter shrugged and tweaked one of the wires in his suit. ”Paris sounds nice. I would like to see the Louvre one day, and Paris has a lot of really cool history, I’d _die_ if I ever got to see the guillotine used to execute Marie Antoinette-”

”Jesus Christ, you couldn’t have kept it at art museums and history?” Mr. Stark joked.

”Sorry.” Peter blushed.

”S’fine. You could be talking about the porn that comes out of there, I can’t understand a thing without FRIDAY as a translator but-”

” _Mr. Stark!_ ”

”Yeah, yeah, you’re “too young”. You’re sixteen, not a child.” Mr. Stark rolled out from under the engine he’s working on. ”Anyways, would you like to be Stark Industries Translator tester?”

” _What?_ ” 

”You’d need to go spend a year in Paris, French is our first language we’re testing out, and we already have a host willing to take you in.” Mr. Stark said cheerily.

”Back up, who said I’m going to _France?_ ” Peter said incredulously.

”You, if you agree.” Mr. Stark stood up and grabbed a rag, wiping his face of sweat. ”It’s a mission in Paris. There’s been these supervillain reports coming out of there but somehow SHIELD hasn’t picked up on it? Fury says that ever since they’ve opened back up there’s been ‘little hiccups’ everywhere, but I don’t see how missing that supervillains and heroes in spandex worse than yours-”

”Hey!”

”Are running around rampant in one of the world’s most prominent cities is a ‘little hiccup’.” Tony rolled his eyes. 

”I already know French.” Peter said. It was only a half lie, he took it as an elective back in his freshman year for his language requirements. In the past year he had also spoken with a couple French-speaking tourists.

”It doesn’t really matter whether or not you really need the translator. SHIELD needs someone on the ground there to touch base with the superheroes.” Mr. Stark explained.

Peter changed tactics. ”You said this was a mission. Why am I wrapped in this?” Peter frowned at his suit. He really didn’t like the idea of leaving New York for a whole year. Daredevil, Jessica Jones, and The Punisher had Hell’s Kitchen pretty much down but Queens was his ground. Deadpool came by every now and then to help out, definitely not enough to take over for him.

”SHIELD wants to send in a operative, but also someone to talk to the two supers there. That’s where Spider-Man comes in. You make the most sense; you’re a fellow hero, you have a generally trustworthy reputation, and your identity is a secret just like theirs.” Tony scrunched his face. ”I think their names were Ladybug and Chat Noir? So you’ll have the animal themes in common.”

”But what about school? And Aunt May?” Peter persisted.

”I’ve already talked to your Aunt, she says it’s alright as long as you don’t kill yourself.” Tony waves a hand. ”We’ll set her up to make sure she can keep her normal life, but we’ll look after her finances too. And we’ll be able to transfer all your credits over to the school we have lined up in Paris. The entire thing is under your Stark Internship, your school will be notified and all your records will show as such. We also have a host family, the Agrestes. The kid’s a model and the father is Gabriel Agreste, a fashion designer. He’s owed me one ever since I got him out of a deal with these investors.”

”Did SHIELD really set up everything up already thinking I’d agree?”

”Pretty much.” Peter sighed and leaned back in his chair. Traveling was good for on a college resume, made you look experienced. Paris certainly seemed exciting. But what about New York? What would happen to all the little people Peter looked after?

”What about Spider-Man?”

”Agreste doesn’t know about your extracurricular, but we’ve let him know that we want you doing some exploring on your own during your time there, to work out the kinks in the translator we’ll be giving you.” Mr. Stark grabbed a tiny chip off of his table and tossed is over to Peter. ”This is the translator R&D has been working on the past couple months. It’s programmed to understand slang and nearly six thousand dialects.” Peter stared open-mouthed at him, Tony shrugging. ”We’re serious about the translator, it’s a good cover and it makes us a little money.

”What about the crime in New York? If I leave what happens to all the little mom and pop stores getting robbed? The kids walking to school who get kidnapped?” Peter stared him down.

”New York has quieted considerably since Spider-Man, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Frank Castle, Luke Cage, all of youse vigilantes running around have popped up.” Mr. Stark pointed out. ”And Paris might need you more. They’re really going through the ringer out there.”

”Paris isn’t my city.” Peter crossed his arm despite the sick feeling left behind the words.

”But they need help.” Tony said gently. This sounded exactly like him when Tony had asked him not to go so easy on the criminals. They weren’t his civilians to protect, but they needed help. A different kind of help sure, still help.

”... It’s really that bad?” Peter asked quietly.

”Yeah, kid, it is.”

”It’s only for one year?” Peter said firmly.

”Yes. Just one year in a cushy apartment in Paris, with a good school to boot. You’ll help out the resident superheroes and maybe learn a little something.” Mr. Stark shrugged. 

”Alright then.” Peter wagged a finger at his sponsor. ”But I better not see New York’s crime rates raise even a little bit, or I’m coming right back.”

”Great!” Mr. Stark clapped his hands together. ”I’ll let Eyepatch know you agreed. You can go home to pack, your flight leaves tomorrow night at seven-forty five, and I’ll send you the schedule-”

”I’m leaving _tomorrow?_ ” Peter squeaked.

”Yup, SHIELD wanted you on that mess yesterday.” Peter groaned and began stuffing his books into his bag. What did people wear in France anyways?

**Tuesday - 8/31: (6:27 pm)**

**(6:27 pm) padawan two: so long story short i’m going to paris**

**(6:29 pm) padawan one: what**

**(6:29 pm) padawan two: mr. stark is having me test out a translator over there as a cover for investigating this supervillain thing going on?**

**(6:30 pm) padawan one: holy shit**

**(6:30 pm) padawan two: yeah**

**(6:30 pm) padawan one: how has no one heard about this? shouldn’t this be on the news? or at least made into memes?**

**(6:30 pm) padawan two: idk man i mean we’ve got all this crap going on over here maybe europe’s is their own superheroes**

**(6:31 pm) padawan two: have i mentioned one of them is bug themed?**

**(6:31 pm) padawan two:** https://ladybug-ladyblog-pages-1-9/24953605.ladyblog.com

****(6:32 pm)** padawan one: holy shit**

****(6:32 pm)** padawan one: peter she uses a yo-yo that looks like it works kinda like your webs**

****(6:32 pm)** padawan two: ikr it’s fucking awesome**

****(6:33 pm)** padawan two: so mr. stark is sending me over for a year to try clear it up and?? shield already told the school?? and tony talked to aunt may?? i already have a place to stay at and my grades have been transferred??**

****(6:33 pm)** padawan one: shield is nothing but thorough**

****(6:34 pm)** padawan two: excuse me what the fuck was hydra doing then**

****(6:34 pm)** padawan one: they technically were shield so at least they were pretty thorough in keeping themselves secret**

****(6:34 pm)** padawan two: that’s some convincing bullshit**

****(6:34 pm)** padawan one: shut up**

****(6:35**** ** **pm)** padawan one: when are you leaving?  
** ****

****(6:35 pm)** padawan two: tomorrow night**

****(6:35 pm)** padawan one: WHAT**

****(6:35 pm)** padawan two: MR STARK SPRUNG THIS ON ME I DIDNT ASK TO LEAVE TOMORROW**

****(6:36 pm)** padawan one: you disappoint me parker**

****(6:36 pm)** padawan one: this is barely enough time to get you a going away gift**

****(6:37 pm)** padawan two: you don’t have to get me anything ned**

****(6:37 pm)** padawan one: your favorite candy is still dark chocolate right**

****(6:37 pm)** padawan two: yeah**

****(6:38 pm)** padawan two: but i stg ned if you make some big thing out of this i’m banning you from spider-manning**

****(6:38 pm) padawan two: uh guy-in-the-chair-ing** **

****(6:41 pm)** padawan two: ned?  
** ****

****(6:45 pm)** padawan two: oh fuck you ned**

May Parker sipped her frankly terrible tea and listened to the sounds of her teenage nephew (who despite being a son to her, they had silently agreed on never calling each other the titles. It felt wrong.) digging through clothes. The poor boy had been furiously stuffing anything he thought he would need in a year in his suitcase for the past hour.

She would’ve helped, but the last time she packed a suitcase she’d brought too many pants and two pair of underwear (it was a week long trip).

Peter had always been her little boy, ever since Mary and Richard dropped him off with Ben and May on the excuse that they had been given an urgent mission and couldn’t take Peter with them.

May didn’t doubt the story. This had happened before and Peter would spend a weekend with Auntie May and U’cle Ben before Richard and Mary picked him back up.

This time, Mary looked scared. 

Richard had always been good at hiding his emotions. Being a prominent Oscorp scientist meant keeping secrets from competitors. But Mary was a researcher and biologist. She was never the face of any discoveries, just like she wanted. She had Peter and wanted at least one parent home with him. She didn’t know how to put on a face like Richard did.

May saw the fear and unadulterated terror in the tenseness of the slight wrinkles around her eyes, the blush absent from her pale pallor, the sheen on her brown eyes.

Something was happening, and Mary was scared.

Richard was giving Ben all of Peter’s medical documents like he usually did, the couple was overprotective of their son. (Perhaps they had good reason) May watched Ben being given more and more of Peter’s things, more than usual. Along with his normal meds were extra inhalers and child-strength Tylenol. Clothes that passed the amount needed for a weekend stay. May kissed her son’s forehead and stood up shakily on heels, gripping Richard’s hand white-knuckled.

Peter was being left with May and Ben, and Mary was scared.

The next evening Peter was playing with May and their toy trucks when a knock came from the door. She told Ben, who was boiling pasta in the kitchen, that she’d get the door. She opened the door and came face to face with a man and a woman in professional suits. Both had shiny, gold badges. 

Mary was scared, and now Mary was dead.

May wasn’t related to Peter by blood. Ben was Richard’s brother. But she loved that kid with all her heart, and sending him off to a city with unknown supervillains scared her to shit. It was only Stark’s persistence and reasoning that cracked her resolve.

_”He’s not gonna be sixteen forever. The criminals he fights are going to get worse, and the world we live in is getting worse. Peter won’t stop helping people. So we can give him help. Paris is... kinda going off the rails, but there are somehow no casualties? Branching out, learning new things, working with similar heroes, it’ll all help him for when he’s older.”_

Even if May held a tiny grudge against Tony for letting Peter go spiderman-ing for so long without her knowing, he was right. Peter’s enemies were getting better. He was exhausted all the time. 

Maybe some time away with help and a couple friends would help.

”Mr. Harrington, I’m sorry, but I’m dropping out of Decathlon until next year-”

”Ah yes, I know Mr. Parker. Congratulations on your assignment in Paris.” Mr. Harrington smiled widely. ”It’s quite alright, I’ll be having Flash step in for you.”

”Oh.” Peter said, a little dejectedly. He didn’t like the idea of the bully harassing Ned without Peter there.

”Paris is a wonderful city, and I’m sure you’ll do great with the.. what was it, translator?” Peter nodded. ”Right. Do make sure to visit the Louvre sometime?”

”I will, Mr. Harrington.” Peter laughed and shook his hand. Peter left the classroom and started down the hall to Biology. He sat down in his chair next to a frantic Ned trying to finish his homework and laid his head down on his desk. He’d stayed up pretty late last night and still wanted to research the superheroes in Paris. He only learned the basics, the two main superheroes named Ladybug and Chat Noir saved Paris on what seemed like a daily basis from _akumatizations_ , which were apparently what a man named Hawkmoth (what the fuck kind of name was that?) manipulated people’s emotions and gave them superpowers, with the goal of them recovering Ladybug and Chat Noir’s ‘Miraculouses’. 

It all seemed rather like a comic book or an elaborate cartoon to him, but he was literally bitten by a radioactive spider, who was he to judge?

”Good morning class, we’ll get started in a couple minutes. Pass up your lab results please.” Peter sighed, sitting up and digging his folder out of his bag. He handed his lab to the girl in front of him and was about to lay his head down on the blessed desk when-

”Mr. Parker! I have your transition work here.” Peter groaned and looked up at Ms. Herklotz at the front of the class. ”Well come up, I’m not bringing them to you.”

Peter grumbled underneath his breath, wasn’t SHIELD supposed to have taken care of all this already?

He got up and shuffled his way to her desk. ”Thanks Ms. Herklotz.”

”Try to finish them by your first Biology class, Ms. Mendeleiv apparently is a tough teacher.” Ms. Herklotz warned.

”You know her? Peter asked, surprised.

”She asked me to give you these so your caught up on their coursework.” Ms. Herklotz explained.

”Oh, okay.”

”Hey, Pe- Parker, what’s the extra homework for?” Flash called from his seat. Peter mentally groaned for the umpteenth time that week. Flash had only been increasing his harassment, and Peter was considering finally taking legal action. Maybe a cease and desist order, filing for harassment, or a restraining order?

”Mr. Parker is transferring schools for a year.” Ms. Herklotz informed him stonily. Peter got the feeling that she never really liked him.

”Transfer? What? Let me guess, you got expelled.” Flash and his friends laughed.

”Mr. Parker is being sent to a school in Paris on an assignment for his internship.” Flash’s laughter stopped. ”Mr. Stark dropped off all the paperwork a week ago.”

Oh of course he did.

”Stark came to the school?!”

”Yes, Mr. Thompson. Kindly finish with your lab, I won’t take it late.” Mrs. Herklotz said cooly. Flash’s face pinked and he dropped his head to his homework.

”Now, Peter, you do us proud in Paris? Françoise Dupont sounds like a very prestigious school, the daughter of the mayor of Paris goes there. And...” Ms. Herklotz bit her lip. ”Please be safe. I just heard about the... akuma situation there? The second you hear about any of those attacks, run.”

”I will Ms. Herklotz.” Peter smiled up at his teacher. ”Thanks for caring.”

”Of course Peter.”

”Hey Penis!” Peter sighed and began to put his things away. ”Where do you think you’re going?”

 _Anywhere but here._ Peter thought. ”The library, I need to return my books.”

”Bullshit, there’s no way you’re actually on an assignment for _Tony fucking Stark_.” Flash placed a hand against the wall, leaning in. ”You might’ve tricked a few people with the internship story, but this is fucking crazy.” 

”You can ask all my teachers Flash.” Peter avoided Flash’s face and zipped his backpack closed. He made to walk away on the side where Flash wasn’t blocking him with his arm, but Flash simply slammed his other one too.

”You’re lying, Parker.”

”I’m not.” Peter said dully.

”Cut the crap, just come clean and admit to the teachers and everyone else that you lied, it’ll get out eventually.”

Peter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. ”For the last time, I’m not lying. Now leave me alone, or I’ll file a restraining order.”

”What?” Flash blinked, taken aback.

”What you’ve been doing to me for the past three years is harassment, not to mention bullying. I have pictures of the bruises I got from you shoving me into every surface you could.” Peter stared Flash down. ”That’s enough to warrant an investigation, and the teachers know you’re not innocent. If I file a restraining order, a cease and desist order, or a harassment charge, that all shows up on your permanent record.”

”Y-you wouldn’t do that, you can’t do that!” Flash sputtered.

”I can, and I will. If I hear anything from Ned about you even poking him, I’ll do it. No more Princeton, no more Harvard, no more Yale.” Peter knew that Flash was likely to set his sights on Ned with Peter gone. Peter had taken the brunt of Flash’s bullying for years, especially after Spider-Man. He could take it. Some scrawny freshman couldn’t. But Ned was his best friend, and Peter wouldn’t let him be bullied worse just because Peter wasn’t there.

”Have a lovely day Flash.” 

Peter, Tony, and May passed through security easily. Tony displayed the papers SHIELD and the FBI provided for Peter’s translator and was passed through quickly. They dropped off his larger suitcase earlier, and Peter was grateful that his carry-on was much smaller and lighter. He also had his messenger bag with his phone, a few snacks (including the copious amount of dark chocolate Ned had gifted him, along with some French history books and a Ladybug keychain he bought off Amazon. How Ned got it so quickly, Peter had no idea.) money, plane tickets, papers for the translator, and IDs. They quickly passed through the rows of travelers, Tony clearing the way pretty easily.

”Paris is great! Food can be amazing or terrible, it really depends on where you go. The bakeries are fucking amazing though, don’t forget to go to one of those.” Mr. Stark instructed. 

”Ooh, pick up a croissant for me will you?” May asked mischievously.

”I don’t think I can ship a croissant to you.” Peter said dryly.

”You better at least try.”

These were his legal guardians, good lord.

They made it to the boarding area with minutes to spare, and Tony took out the translator for Peter.

”How does this work again?” Peter stared dubiously at little chip between Mr. Stark’s fingers. 

”It needs to be programmed to the user’s biology, which is why this is going to cost a lot. It’s aimed at ambassadors, travelers, business people.” Tony took the chip and patted Peter’s arm for him to turn around. Peter faced his back to him, and Mr. Stark placed the chip at his nape. 

”It should take a couple seconds to connect...” Peter gasped as a surge of pain rushed from his neck. ”There it is! We’re still working on that.” 

Peter glared at his boss. ”You should’ve worked faster.”

”Quiet, intern.” Tony said in a fake commanding tone. ”The FBI and SHIELD have already cleared this as safe. The chip syncs with your brain, but only the area that work with language. You’ll be able to latch onto different languages quickly. Speaking comes slower then reading and hearing unfortunately, we think it’s because the mouth isn’t used to it.”

”The Language department finally got a big project huh.” Peter massaged the skin around the chip, feeling the odd wiring now implanted in his neck.

”You’re sure this is safe?” Aunt May said warily.

”We’re sure. We’ve tested this out with multiple employees, it’s all been fine.” Tony reassured her.

”M’kay.” 

”You should be able to hear it working once you get into Paris. When you have the time, send me any information you think necessary.” Mr. Stark instructs.

”You _will_ call me when you get off that plane.” Aunt May leveled Peter with a _look_ , and Peter nodded instantly. ”Good.”

” _Flight 2849 for Paris, France, is now boarding disabled passengers._ ” The small trio’s heads swiveled up the flashing board advertising the plane departure and arrival times.

”Guess I better go now.” Peter said thickly.

”I love you, Peter. Don’t do anything stupid up there.” Aunt May dragged him in a tight hug, blunt nails digging into his shoulders.

”I won’t. I love you, May.” He said into her shoulder. Damn his short height.

”Good.” May swiped at her eye and kissed his cheek. ”Larb you baby.”

”Larb you too May.” May moved to the side and Tony stepped forward to give him a hug. The hugs were new, and Tony seemed to be getting more used to it with everyone. Peter thought thought that the whole Vulture situation scared him into trying more with a Peter.

”Any contact with the superheroes is to be reported back to me, but KAREN will go through your video footage anyways and send any video with the supers over there to me.” Tony explained. ”I send what’s necessary to SHIELD. SHIELD wanted to have full access to your logs, but I used the ‘He’s a minor and I’m a legal guardian’ card to get out of it.” A couple months ago Tony had quietly applied for dual-guardianship with May. It was a last resort for if something ever happened to May or if Peter needed him to bail Peter out of anything internship related. (Spider-Man included.)

”Okay, it’s not like I expected SHIELD to accept much else.” Peter rolled his eyes.

”They do love their secrets.” Tony cracked a smirk. ”Be good, okay kid? My reputation in Paris and with the Agrestes is on the line here.”

”I’ll make sure to flatter you constantly in front of everyone I meet.” Peter deadpanned.

”Good intern. Go make us proud.”

Peter didn’t understand why people didn’t like airports. Maybe they just didn’t get hyped up like he did? Eh.

The flight Tony booked Peter was clearly expensive as his ticket put him in first class. If the flight attendants were surprised to see a high school boy alone with a first class ticket, they didn’t show it.

”Good evening, welcome to Air Corsica.” The attendant said warmly in English. His translator began to pick up on the French back when he was walking through the connection-thingie between the plane and the loading area.

”Hey.” Peter said in French, smiling nervously.

The attendants eyes widened slightly. ”You speak French?”

”Not quite.” Peter scratched the back of his neck where the translator was. ”I’m doing this thing where I have to test out this translator.” He gestured to the back of his neck.

”Ah, you must the be the intern Mr. Stark informed the airlines about. Good luck on your assignment.” Peter exhaled softly, of course Tony _told the fucking airline to watch out for him._

Hmph. And the man pretends not to have any parenting instincts.

”Thanks, I’m kinda nervous.” Peter admitted.

”First time flying alone?” She said sympathetically.

”Yeah.”

”Don’t worry about it, I swear it’s not bad.” She reassured him. ”I’m Monique, anytime you need something, feel free to use the flight attendant button.”

”Thanks.” Peter smiled at her and walked further into the plane, quickly finding his seat. He stuffed his carry-on suitcase in the overhead bin and surveyed the area. There was less seats than the ones in economy, and these had more room, better air conditioning, and a bigger screen. The seats weren’t side by side either, rather larger seats with side tables instead of chairs.

Peter made himself comfortable in his seat and pulled out his phone to go through his social media one last time before the flight started. He could get Internet while flying, thanks to Mr. Stark’s upgrades on his phone (‘If you ever get lost the reason will _not_ be because you couldn’t call anyone, mark my words.’) but Peter didn’t want to mess with the pilot’s navigational systems.

One by one, the seats behind and in front of him filled up, and Peter took out his transition homework from Ms. Herklotz.

” _Welcome to Air Corsica._ ” Peter startled at the sound of the intercom. ” _I am your pilot, Colonel Bridgette Lefasou. My copilot is Pilot Andrew Villenueve._ _This flight will be approximately six hours and thirty five minutes, so please settle in. We do not anticipate any turbulence, but aks that you keep your carry-ons in the overhead bins or underneath your chair regardless. The safety video and demonstration will start now.”_

The screen changed from it’s previous picture of the flight map and schedule, showing a flight attendant in navy blue demonstrating how to work an oxygen mask. Peter watched the video with little interest, he did have the suit in his carry-on in case something happened (he really hoped it didn’t) but there was a chance he wouldn’t be able to reach it anyways if the plane crashed.

” _Masks go over your nose like this, encompassing the bridge of your nose and your chin. Please finish with your own masks before helping with another passenger’s..._ ”

Peter tuned out the rest of the video, May and Ben had drilled these instructions into his brain a long time ago.

Your parents dying in an airplane crash did that.

Despite his family’s bad history with flying Peter wasn’t all that scared of the plane. He knew that the odds of him surviving were on his side. So all in all, Peter was excited. He was ready for a change, and France held opportunities New York didn’t. And this Hawkmoth definitely needed dealing with. He’d miss his city, but he knew it was in good hands.

Look out Hawkmoth. Spider-Man was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing may’s thoughts was such a trip at twelve in the morning. i wanted to make her drink wine or maybe shitty alcohol but may’s a hippie in the mcu so tea it was.


	2. pretty boys pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter meets a woman with cool hair, a lonely sunshine child, a fashion designer who really needs to turn it down a notch, does a little more research, and has his first interactions with parisian citizens as spider-man.
> 
> EDIT: 10/13/20 1:28 AM - fixed part at end with bus and lady with a stroller and made it more fluid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO I’M SORRY ITS SO LATE SCHOOL SNUCK UP ON ME
> 
> TW: SENSORY OVERLOAD  
> i have no context for how a sensory overload would feel other than what i researched how it feels. if you’re triggered by it, gloss over the paragraph after peter last talks to monique. it’s not a big thing, just the airport being loud for him, but i want everyone to know what’s coming so they can decide on their own.
> 
> french abbreviations for my fellow english speakers/readers  
> Mme. = Madame  
> Mlle. = Mademoiselle  
> M. = Mister/Monsieur  
> if i find more i’ll add them in the notes 
> 
> i will use the french abbreviations when using the french words like madame, monsieur, and mademoiselle, when i’m addressing a french person, and when a french person is speaking. when an english speaking person speaks i will use english abbreviations. i’m currently taking french for my language elective so i am using some of that knowledge lol. ty for taking the time to look at this!
> 
> if there’s any french speakers/french people here, i’d love any corrections or advice on how to write them!

Peter awoke to a full bladder and sore feet. He deduced that he shouldn’t have drank that huge bottle of water before he and May left the apartment. He supposed hindsight was twenty-twenty and all that.

The flight left at six-forty-three, and it had been over five hours since he fell asleep, so it was around eleven back in New York. Peter had slept a whopping nine hours that day. (four in the morning, from two to six) 

He used the bathroom immediately, wanting to sit down normally. When he came back Peter pulled out his homework for his new biology class and started to work on the questions. They were mostly review on the organisms and bacteria he’d been studying at Midtown last year, but Ms. Herklotz said that the work was their current and upcoming material. There was also a lot less information needed and questions to answer. Françoise Dupont wasn’t a STEM school though, maybe that’s why the work was easier.

He put his work back into its folder when he finished, the questions easy and elementary for him. Peter tapped at his phone aimlessly, going in and out of the remaining apps he could use until he felt his eyes start to droop. Deciding that he’d wake up when his ears began to pop, Peter stretched out in his chair and let his eyes shut. While he lay completely conked out in his cushy first-class chair, the plane finished the flight and began to circle down.

”All passengers return to your seat and buckle your seat belts, we are now preparing for landing.” Peter jerked up in his seat. The smooth male voice woke Peter up from his nap, and he hastily shoved his half-eaten granola bar and translator papers back into his bag. They landed without a hitch, Peter pulling his window up to get his first glimpse of Paris.

”Dear passengers, we thank you for trusting us as your pilots, we hope you will have us again. Kindly exit the plane in an orderly manner.”

People around him were grabbing their bags from the overhead bins, so Peter quickly bulling his small suitcase down and dragged it to the exit. 

”Have a nice time in Paris, Mr. Parker.” Monique smiled encouragingly at him.

”Thanks Monique, have a good day.” Peter waved at her, then wheeled his suitcase through the connection. 

The airport assaulted his senses, the clamor of people talking and the various mechanical sounds leaving his head pounding. He felt himself start to want to shrink into himself like he usually did when this happened, so he quickly hauled his suitcase to an empty baggage claim. He took a few deep breaths, plugged his ears, and shut his eyes. He waited for the headache to go away and for him to feel better before getting back up and finding his baggage claim.

When he did see it, he found his suitcase dented on one corner and the fabric ripped.

”Motherfucker.” Peter groaned. He filed the reminder to fix it or get a new one away for later, checking that nothing else had broken.

”Mr. Parker. I am Nathalie Sancouer.” Peter whirled around to a with dark blue hair and a streak of red that somehow managed to look professional. ”Mr. Agreste has sent me to take you to the Agreste mansion.”

”Oh, thanks, I’m Peter.” Peter held his hand out to shake. Mlle. Sancouer took it, and holy crap she had a firm grip.

”You will be allowed to unpack and meet M. Agreste’s son, Adrien, when we reach the manor.” Mlle. Sancouer said as they walked away from the baggage claim.

”What’s he like?” Peter rephrased when Mlle. Sancouer gave him a questioning look. ”Adrien, I mean.”

”Adrien is a top student, professional model, and takes a variety of worthwhile extracurriculars, which include fencing, Mandarin lessons, and the piano.” Mlle. Sancouer said detachedly.

”Thats great, but I meant is he, like, an asshole?” Peter said.

”... I do not see Adrien as such a deplorable person, no. He is quite reserved for someone your age and is diligent in his studies.” Mlle. Sancouer said after a few seconds. ”Also, I would not recommend using such language in front of M. Agreste, or Adrien.”

”Uh, okay.” Peter scratched the back of his head. Mlle. Sancouer looked down at her tablet while she effortlessly weaved through the airport crowd, even with all his heightened abilities he was breathing hard, trying to keep up with her. They finally pushed through the big glass doors that led to the road outside. A grey car gleamed in the early morning light.

A bulky man slammed the driver’s door, hunched over as he prowled towards Peter. His spidey-sense stayed calm, so he didn’t flinch when the man snatched his suitcase. Nathalie opened the backseat door for him and Peter took his seat. He buckled his seat as Nathalie opened the passenger door and sat down. The driver slammed the trunk shut, walking back to the driver’s door and sitting down heavily, hunched over in the small car.

”Good morning.” Peter said to the driver. The greying man grunted and started the car. Nathalie began to tap away at her tablet again, and Peter settled down for a quiet car ride.

”Hello, Mr. Parker.” Peter stared up at the blond man looking down his nose at Peter. He was a mere few inches taller than Peter, but it seemed like he towered over him with his wealth and self-importance.

”Nice to meet you, Mr. Agreste.” Peter bobbed his head respectfully. It felt like the thing to do.

”I trust you had a pleasant flight?” M. Agreste tilted his head slightly, exuding elegance and 

_Fuck, he’s like Mr. Stark on steroids without the crazy._ Peter thought.

”It was good, I did some homework and slept.” Peter answered.

”Good.” M. Agreste unclasped his hands and began walking to the stairs. Peter followed him nervously, wondering where they were going.

”You will be sleeping in the guest room next to my son Adrien’s.” 

Oh. That made sense.

”You will be allowed to order whatever hygiene products you may like. My staff will strip your bed once a week on Monday while you are at school. Everything else will be your responsibility to clean, please clean it at least one every three weeks.” M. Agreste shot him a look.

”Uh, yeah, sure, I usually clean my own stuff, I live alone with my aunt and she’s usually working at the hospital, so it’s left to me...” Peter trailed awkwardly.

”As I’m sure you already know, you have been enrolled in Collège Françoise Dupont with Adrien. It is a fine school, Chloe Bourgeois, the daughter of the mayor, also attends there.” M. Agreste talked with an air of cold confidence, not brave enough to be brash but still self-assured.

”Oh, cool, my old school didn’t have that many important people, but it had a lot of really smart ones.” Peter offered. 

M. Agreste stopped outside of a large white door. ”Has Mr. Stark explained the akuma situation here?” M. Agreste asked coolly.

”A little bit, he mentioned this villain named Hawkmoth and these superheroes Ladybug and Chat Noir. I looked it up and read some stuff on this website called the Ladyblog?” Peter’s statement ended up coming out as a question, a nervous habit.

”The Ladyblog is a refutable source, I would advise you to check it for information frequently. You should also download the akuma alert app the government has posted. Ask Adrien to show you how, he has it. Françoise Dupont has unfortunately, has been the target of many akuma attacks. Most likely thanks to the amount of teenage hormones running rampant. It would be wise of you to stay out of drama, and to watch your emotions.” M. Agreste gave him a side glance.

”Um, okay.” Peter wasn’t sure how to respond. He still knew very little about the akumas, he’d have to look at the whole Ladyblog later on.

”This is your room. I have had the Gorilla bring up your bags while you were waiting in the foyer.” M. Agreste crossed his arms. ”You will have complete privacy save for the cameras outside your room. The security system for the house is the best in France, I would have nothing less with the akumas running rampant.”

Fuck, of course Agreste has a goddamn security system. Peter cursed silently. That would be a problem with Spider-Man-ing.

”Alright. As long as it’s not in the bathroom.” Peter laughed. M. Agreste’s expression stayed it’s stony self.

”Before you unpack and rest a bit before dinner, I would like to introduce you to Adrien.” M. Agreste gestured to the room next to Peter’s.

”Sure, cool.” Peter said nervously. If Adrien was anything like Agreste, he’d definitely have to watch himself around him.

”Lovely.” M. Agreste swept around him, walking in long strides to the room only a few feet away.

M. Agreste rapped on the door. ”Adrien?” M. Agreste’s eyebrows pinched together when a crash came from inside.

”Uh, yes, Father?” A kid called out.

”I have M. Parker here.” M. Agreste’s voice raised slightly.

”Er, sorry, one minute, I’m changing!” Adrien’s voice was high-pitched. Peter could hear a tinny voice saying something about, camembear? Before going silent. He heard the obvious sounds of clothes being put on, and Adrien’s footsteps leading to the door.

”Sorry, Father, I tripped.” Adrien laughed nervously, opening the door. 

Oh shit, he’s pretty.

Adrien had blond hair similar to his father’s, if a little more golden than platinum blond. His green eyes stared up at his father, most likely from us mother. A round face, elegant nose, and white teeth. Peter felt his bisexual-ness fire up. Fuck, he could see why Adrien was a model.

”Perhaps more poise lessons are in order.” M. Agreste said smoothly, interrupting Peter’s subtle ogling. Adrien’s face dropped considerably.

”Adrien, this is Mr. Stark’s intern here for the translator testing, Peter Parker. He will accompany you to school, and when you have photo shoots after school. Take a few moments to get acquainted, and then M. Parker should have a shower. He has not done so since he got on the plane.” M. Agreste turned on his heel, shutting the door behind him.

”Uh, I’m Adrien, but I guess you know that.” Adrien laughed awkwardly, rubbing his stupid pretty hair.

Goddamn pretty boys.

”Um, yeah. I’m Peter, same situation.” Peter grinned. 

”Father told me you’re from New York?” The blond boy said after a nervous silence.

”Yep. Queens born and raised.” Peter said proudly.

”Nice.” Adrien said. ”Have you ever met Spider-Man?”

”Uh, n-not really.” Peter stammered, trying to come up with a reasonable lie. ”I’ve seen him a couple times swinging around, but nearly everyone is New York has by now, especially people in Queens, Midtown, and Manhattan. I have worked with a few of his web-shooters before.”

”Wow, that’s so cool!” Adrien grinned. ”What other Avengers have you met?”

”Well, Spider-Man isn’t technically an Avenger, I’m pretty sure he’s a New York exclusive vigilante but on, like, reserve Avengers? And I work with Mr. Stark weekly, and I’ve met Colonel Rhodes. There’s not too many Avengers in New York anymore.”

”Oh, yeah. The Accords.” Adrien fidgeted. ”I always thought that was kind of stupid. The Avengers do good, sure, but they also leave a lot of damage. It’s not their intention but the world doesn’t see it that way.”

”I know right? Thank you!” Peter flung his hands up. ”The Rogues acted like they didn’t have to answer to the one-hundred and ninety-three countries telling them that they were causing harm.”

Adrien blew out a sigh. ”Oh, thank god, I wasn’t sure if I’d said something wrong.”

”No, you’re completely right.” Peter shook his head. ”Law enforcement really needs to stop blaming heroes for the destruction left behind by the villains they fight. But the heroes can’t expect civilians to just trust them at the drop of a hat, especially when they have no defense against them.”

”The heroes here do a lot of good. Ladybug and Chat Noir are the only thing between Paris and whatever it is Hawkmoth wants.” Adrien started. ”But their situation is a lot different from the Avengers. Ladybug and Chat Noir have been lucky enough to have had no casualties so far. Any damage left by akumas is instantly rectified by Ladybug’s Lucky Charm clean up. The Avengers don’t have that luxury. They had to deal with HYDRA, aliens, gods, and so much other stuff that’s way off of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s paygrade.”

”What do Ladybug and Chat Noir fight anyways? I only researched a little bit, like who Ladybug and Chat Noir are, but don’t know very much.” Peter asked. Here was a chance to hear from someone who knew the superheroes.

”Oh, well Ladybug is awesome. She has black hair that’s almost blue, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. She wears a red suit with back polka-dots and a matching mask. She’s saved Paris so many times, along with Chat Noir. She’s really smart, and brave, and is the one who hires reserve heroes.” Adrien gushed. Peter noted Adrien’s eager tone and just-a-little-too-through description of Ladybug. Hero worship?

”Chat Noir has a black suit and a mask that gives him these, like, green act eyes. Kinda freaky but super cool.” Peter remembered the picture of Chat Noir on the Ladyblog. He was right, the cat eyes were kind of odd but cool.

”Hawkmoth has this thing called the Butterfly Miraculous, and uses it to sense negative emotions. He preys on them, manipulates the person so that they take his offer of power and has them terrorize people so Ladybug and Chat Noir will come and fight them. The person has to try and get their miraculouses because they apparently grant who ever has both of them whatever wish they want. Oh, Hawkmoth sends a white butterfly, an akuma, to his victims. Watch out for those.” Adrien warned him.

”So, basically, Hawkmoth taunts people who are feeling bad with power, so long as they get Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculouses?” Peter asked.

”Mhm.” Adrien nodded. ”Over half of Paris has been akumatized once, and everyone has bene affected by it one way or another.”

”Have you been akumatized?” Peter asked, interested. Adrien seemed rather mellow but everyone had their off days.

”Luckily, no.” Adrien laughed, rubbing his arm. ”I’m not really sure how yet, but I’m thankful. I suppose it’s because I don’t really have that many bad things happen to me? Besides akuma attacks of course. But I mean, I’m rich, I have a lot of friends, and I get just about whatever I want.” Adrien said.

”Oh wow, lucky you.” Peter laughed.

”I guess. It’s kind of lonely, my dad doesn’t really trust me with other people.” Adrien sighed.

”I- shit, not so lucky you?” Peter suggested.

”No, still really, really lucky. I’m a little lonely, but I have everything I need and I’m set for life.” Adrien said.

”That must be nice.” Peter mused. ”I work with Mr. Stark a lot, but I still live with my aunt in this tiny apartment in Brooklyn. May works seven days a week, twelve hour shifts, and overtime. We don’t have much money, but we’re happy together.”

”Sounds like we each have something the other wants.” Adrien laughed hollowly.

”Yeah, I guess so.”

**The Ladyblog, your source for all breaking news about Ladybug, Chat Noir, Hawkmoth, and akumas!  
**

**BREAKING NEWS - AKUMAS - INTERVIEWS - HERO PROFILES - VILLAIN PROFILES - HOTLINE**

**(click)**

***in order of appearance**

**LADYBUG - PART OF PARIS’ DAILY DUO, LEADER, LUCKY CHARM**

**IDENTITY - UNKNOWN**

**SHE/HER**

**FIRST APPEARANCE -**

**STONEHEART akumatization, fought Stoneheart and HAWKMOTH**

**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE** **-**

****● Ladybug consistently wears a simple red bodysuit with black-polka dots, and a matching mask. Has altering costumes for added powers such as water form and ice form.****

****● 1.5 m (4′11)****

****● Hair is in black pigtails.** **

**POWERS -**

**The LUCKY CHARM. Ladybug activates her yo-yo and receives an item that helps her win against akumas. Also reverses all effects of akuma, physical and mental. Typically 6 - 13 minutes until detransformation.**

**CHAT NOIR - PART OF PARIS’ DAILY DUO, LEADER, CATACLYSM**

**IDENTITY - UNKNOWN**

**HE/HIM**

**FIRST APPEARANCE -**

**Stoneheart akumatization, fought Stoneheart and Hawkmoth. Original superhero.**

**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE** **-**

 ****● Chat Noir wears a black suit with a belt shaped like a tail.**** ****Has altering costumes for added powers such as water form and ice form.** **

****● 1.63 m (5′4)****

****● Messy blond hair with black cat ears.****

**POWERS -**

**The CATACLYSM. Chat Noir calls out ‘Cataclysm’ and is able to destroy one thing he touches with Typically 6 - 13 minutes until detransformation.**

**RENA ROUGE - EARLY RESERVE HERO, WELL ROUNDED**

**IDENTITY - UNKNOWN**

**SHE/HER**

**FIRST APPEARANCE -**

** SAPOTIS akumatization. Fought against the Sapotis and their clones.**

**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE** **-**

****● Orange/white jacket, white pants lined with orange. Orange boots. Orange mask.****

****● 1.54 m (5′5)****

****● Reddish white-tipped hair in ponytail.****

**POWERS -**

**Her lute allows her to play a tune that creates a temporary illusion. Typically 4 - 10 minutes until detransformation.**

**QUEEN BEE - REDEEMPTION, DISCOVERY, CHANGE**

**STATUS - FORMER SUPERHERO (RETIRED)**

**IDENTITY - REVEALED**

**Initially revealed herself as mayor’s daughter CHLOE BOURGEOIS on live television as Queen Bee. **

**SHE/HER**

**FIRST APPEARANCE -**

**STYLE QUEEN. Accidentally found the dropped Bee Miraculous, and tried to become Queen Bee for the wrong reasons. Defeated and Miraculous seized. First hero outing during MALEDIKTATOR. Successful akuma deactivation.**

**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE** **-**

****● Yellow suit,****

****● 1.49 m (4′10)****

****● Blonde hair striped with black in curled ponytail.****

**POWERS -**

**VENOM , Queen Bee calls out ‘Venom’ and she will be able to freeze a single being with her dominant hand. ** **Typically 6 - 11 minutes before detransformation.**

**CARAPACE - EARLY RESERVE HERO, SHIELD, LOYAL**

**STATUS - ACTIVE TEMPORARY SUPERHERO**

**IDENTITY- UNKNOWN**

**HE/HIM**

**FIRST APPEARANCE -**

** ANANISI akumatization. Fought against the Anansi.**

**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE** **-**

****● Green suit, green cape, brown skin, black and yellow accents****

****● 1.64 m (5′4)****

****● Turtle-shell themed helmet.****

**POWERS -**

**Typically 5 - 10 minutes before detransformation.**

**LADYNOIR - LADYBUG, MIRACULOUS SWITCH, WHAT-IF**

**STATUS - RETIRED UNLESS NEEDED**

**IDENTITY- UNKNOWN (refer to LADYBUG)**

**SHE/HER**

**FIRST APPEARANCE -**

** REFLEKDOLL akumatization. Fought against Reflekdoll.**

**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE** **-**

****● Black suit, green cat eyes, black mask,****

****● 1.5 m (4′11)****

****● Black hair in braid down to waist****

**POWERS -**

**Chat Noir’s CATACLYSM. Typically 6 - 13 minutes before detransformation.**

**MR. BUG - CHAT NOIR, MIRACULOUS SWITCH, WHAT-IF**

**STATUS - RETIRED UNLESS NEEDED**

**IDENTITY- UNKNOWN (refer to CHAT NOIR)**

**HE/HIM**

**FIRST APPEARANCE -**

** REFLEKDOLL akumatization. Fought against Reflekdoll.**

**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE** **-**

****● Red suit, black polka dots, matching mask. Black boots.****

****● 1.63 m (5′4)****

****● Messy blond hair, slightly longer than as CHAT NOIR****

**POWERS -**

**Ladybug’s LUCKY CHARM. Typically 6 - 13 minutes before detransformation.**

**VIPERION - TIME, SPEED, SECOND CHANCE**

**STATUS - ACTIVE TEMPORARY SUPERHERO**

**IDENTITY- UNKNOWN**

**HE/HIM**

**FIRST APPEARANCE -**

**DESPERADA akumatization. Fought against Desperada.**

**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE** **-**

****● Teal/green blue suit, black accents, teal/green blue scaled mask lined with black****

****● 1.65 m (5’5)****

****● Black chin-length hair, tipped with teal/green blue****

**POWERS -**

**SECOND CHANCE allows Viperion to play a tune on his lyre, much like Rena Rouge, and is able to go back to the marked time on his wrist band. (Maximum amount of time is four minutes.) Typically 5** **\- 11 minutes before** **detransformation.**

**PEGASUS - INTELLIGENCE, SPEED,**

**STATUS - ACTIVE TEMPORARY SUPERHERO**

**IDENTITY- UNKNOWN**

**HE/HIM**

**FIRST APPEARANCE -**

** STARTRAIN akumatization. Fought against Startrain.**

**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE** **-**

****● Brown suit (low information thanks to circumstance)****

****● 1.42 m (4′8)****

****● Lightened brown/pink dreadlocks****

**POWERS -**

**His weapon is his horseshoe. His special ability is called Voyage, and allows him to create a portal to a specific location.** **Typically 5 - 10 minutes before detransformation.**

**RYUUKO - POWER, ELEMENTS, INFINITE**

**STATUS - ACTIVE TEMPORARY SUPERHERO**

**IDENTITY- UNKNOWN**

**SHE/HER**

**FIRST APPEARANCE -**

**IKARI GOZEN ** **akumatization. Fought against Ikari Gozen.**

 **PHYSICAL APPEARANCE** **-**

****● Red scaled suit lined with gold and black. Matching mask with gold horns.****

****● 1.79 m (5′10)****

****● Hair covered by brown hood.****

**POWERS -**

**Her special ability allows her to transform herself into three different elements: water, air, and lightning. Unlike with most Miraculouses' special abilities, which cause an under-aged wielder to start reverting back to civilian form after only one use, Ryuko can use all three elements before the countdown starts for her to revert to civilian form. Unclear what her power is named. Channels through sword.** **Typically 6** **\- 11 minutes before** **detransformation.**

**KING MONKEY - STRENGTH,**

**STATUS - ACTIVE TEMPORARY SUPERHERO**

**IDENTITY- UNKNOWN**

**HE/HIM**

**FIRST APPEARANCE -**

**PARTY CRASHER akumatization. Fought against Party Crasher.**

**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE** **-**

****● Brown shaded suit, yellow accents, gold mask (low information due to circumstances)****

****● 1.79 m (5′10)****

****● Bright-red tipped brown hair.****

**POWERS -**

**His special weapon is a staff. It’s special superpower is UPROAR, which summons a toy-like item that, upon contact with anyone other than the Monkey Miraculous wearer, will cause the victims' powers to malfunction for a short period of time. Typically 4 ** **\- 10 minutes before** **detransformation.**

It was after nine o’clock, well after his dinner with Adrien and Nathalie in the dining room. M. Agreste didn’t come down, and Peter chalked it up to a work emergency, or maybe a just forgetting the time. He talked about life in New York with Nathalie and Adrien, regaling the lonely boy with tales of mishaps he and Ned had gotten into over the years. Nathalie looked to be getting more and more constipated with each story.

Peter decided that now was the time to explore the city as Spider-Man. He searched his backpack for his suit, surprised to see an odd wristwatch in place of where he’d folded his suit. A tiny yellow post-it note was stuck to it.

_Hey kid, welcome to Paris!_

_Anyways, I decided a new continent deserved a couple upgrades. I realized it would be hard to put on the suit all the time, what with the likely time constraints. So, I added one of my new inventions to your suit- nanotechnology._

”Holy shit.” Peter gasped. Mr. Stark finally cracked nanotech?

_Simply press the red button with any part of your hand, it’s suited for your prints and your prints only. The nanotech will spread across your body, fitting you perfectly._

_Good luck Peter! Make sure to have some fun while you’re there, and_ don’t make me look bad. _Cool, have a nice trip?_

_Mr. Stark_

Fuck, he was definitely trying this.

He dropped the post-it, slipping on the wristband excitedly. He tapped the red square on the wristband, noting the digital clock blinking in red. 

The nanobites scrambled over his body in seconds, reminding Peter uncomfortably of ants. (Don’t ask.)

The suit fit like a glove, and Karen popped up in his view immediately.

”Welcome to your new suit, Peter. How are the upgrades?” Karen asked.

”Fucking awesome.” Peter breathed out, twisting around to examine his new suit.

”I relay your approval to Mr. Stark.” Karen remarked dryly. Peter tested out the suit for a few minutes, playing around with the new controls and the upgrades to his web-shooters and other aspects of the Spider-Man suit. When he was done, Peter turned off his lights and went for the window. He glanced out his window, balking at the glaring camera blinking at him. He pulled his head back and shut the window.

Peter opened his laptop, pulling up the security system of the Agreste mansion. It took a few measly minutes for him to set up a loop of his window. The feed would show his window unbothered, a few nondescript cars driving down every now and then. Satisfied with the result, Peter kept the feed on the camera outside his window going and put on the suit. He lifted the window up, crawling out, careful of any watching citizens. When he was sure no one was around, he closed his widow.

Peter swung around Paris for a while, exploring the streets and bridges. The River Seine stretched across the city and looked just as polluted as the Hudson. Hah, a little taste of home.

A few people spotted him, gasping and shouting. He heard some of them wonder if he was a new superhero, or an akumatized person. 

Not long after he helped a little girl retrieve her cat from a tree, the back of Peter’s neck buzzed. He whipped his head to the left. A huge bus came barreling down the street, right into the path of a lady and her stroller.

Peter shot to the lady, pushing her out of the way and pushing the stroller out of the path of the bus. He made sure to shove it hard enough that it got out of the way in time, but didn’t tip over either.

”Oh, thank you, thank you.” The lady sobbed, hugging him tightly. Peter patted her back a little awkwardly, but knew she needed the comfort. These victims always felt like they’d cheated death somehow.

”It’s no problem. Just make sure to watch next time.” He assured her. She blubbered her thanks again and went to her baby, picking him up and bouncing him around in an attempt to stop his crying.

The whole experience felt reminiscent of one of his first outings as Spider-Man, when he stopped a bus from hitting little old Mrs. Khomenko in Queens. It was the one that caught Mr. Stark’s attention. He still said hello to her every time he passed her in the streets. Peter shook off his homesickness and dusted off his suit, turning around to a curvy girl with dark red-orange hair.

”Woah! Are you a new superhero?!” The girl gasped, the sound of her phone’s camera clicking.

”Sort of, I’m Spider-Man, from New York!” Peter said cheerfully. For flair, he shot his webs out backwards and flipped onto the bakery canopy behind him. ”I’m here to try and help out Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

”Spider-Man? As in, the Vulture Spider-Man?” The girl gasped again.

”That’s me.” Peter dropped to a sitting position on the canopy, crossing his legs lazily.

”Wow!” Her eyes stared wide at him. ”I’m Alya Césaire, founder of the Ladyblog! It’s an informed website about Ladybug and Chat Noir, akuma fights-”

”Yeah I know what the Ladyblog is.” Alya’s eyes seemed to get even bigger. ”I read it’s profiles on Ladybug and Chat Noir, Hawkmoth, and a few of the reserve heroes.”

”I can’t believe Spider-Man read my blog.” Alya said breathlessly.

”Well, it’s been nice talking to you, but I’ve got a city to check out. Stay safe!” Peter shot out a web and swung away from the reporter, her calls to come back ignored.

 _So, that was the Ladybogger? I’ll be famous tomorrow_. Peter snorted.

Peter spent the next hour helping people with directions, stopped a few muggings, and scared off a couple creeps. A few people even recognized him, he was known internationally!

When the large clock across the street chimed eleven-thirty Peter swung back to the Agreste mansion roof. He leaned over the edge of the building and pried his window up. Peter slipped inside, quietly shutting the window and deactivating the suit. The nanobites crawled back into the watch, making Peter shiver again. 

Peter took a quick shower, despite his earlier bath, he knew he sweated a lot in the suit and didn’t want to stink when he woke up. After, Peter set his alarm for the morning, and checked his phone one last time. He smiled when he saw the text from May.

**Thursday - 9/2: (10:13 pm)  
**

**(10:13) 💗may💪: hi peter! i know you’re probably sleeping right now, but i just wanted to tell you how proud i am of you for going to paris. you’ll get a lot of good experience, and hopefully some superhero friends your age. i love you and miss you💗**

Peter smiled, blinking back the tears in his eyes. Paris was pretty cool, but he missed May so much already.

 **(11:43) 🕸petey🧪: hi may** ****

**(11:43) 🕸petey🧪: i miss you too, and i love you**

**(11:47) 💗may💪: hi sweetie! i’m doing great! how’s paris?**

**(11:48)** **🕸petey🧪: it’s been pretty good**

**(11:48) 🕸petey🧪: adrien, the kid i’m staying with, is pretty nice**

**(11:48) 🕸petey🧪: his dads low key a dick tho**

**(11:49) 💗may💪: fuck i’m sorry**

**(11:49) 🕸petey🧪: tbh it’s not that bad he’s just**

**(11:49) 🕸petey🧪: remember what we thought mr. stark might be like**

**(11:50) 💗may💪: the asshole one or the smart one**

**(11:50) 🕸petey🧪: asshole**

**(11:50) 💗may💪: oh shit**

**(11:51) 💗may💪: you do what i taught you; fuck up his kitchen, be as detrimental to his mental state as possible until he cracks**

**(11:51) 🕸petey🧪: fuck yeah**

**(11:51) 🕸petey🧪: this house is huge, i’m sure there’s something to mess up**

**(11:52) 💗may💪: that’s my boy**

**(11:52) 🕸petey🧪: i do have to go to bed, it’s eleven over here, but i larb you may💗**

**(11:53) 💗may💪: i larb you too peter💓**

**(11:53) 💗may💪: make me proud over there**

**(11:52) 🕸petey🧪: of course**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve always thought that may is secretly a chaotic person lol
> 
> i’m kind of proud of the hero profiles i spent like three days on them but when i got to viperion started bullshitting lmao it was taking too long and i wanted to get a chapter out.
> 
> sources for the ladyblog website: 
> 
> French Miraculous superhero team | Miraculous Ladybug Wiki | Fandom  
> https://miraculousladybug.fandom.com/wiki/French_Miraculous_superhero_team 
> 
> Timeline | Miraculous Ladybug Wiki | Fandom  
> https://miraculousladybug.fandom.com/wiki/Timeline 


	3. research and observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter has his first morning in france, decides he doesn’t like a dramatic italian or her employer, and talks with adrien.
> 
> *IF YOU DO NOT READ THE AUTHOR’S NOTE THE TIMELINE AND CERTAIN EVENTS MAY NOT MAKE SENSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE WERE JUST AT 40 KUDOS AND 300 HITS WHAT THE FUCK THANK YOU GUYS
> 
> y’all should go read Miraculous Spiderman by GenieTheHobbyLobbyist. it’s the reason i decided to write a spiderman miraculous crossover, and they update way quicker than i do. very well written and has a lot of great ideas. it deserves so much more love than it has.
> 
> *3/2/21  
> as of now, Miraculous Spiderman is finished! i have not read past chapter 12 yet but i am so excited to do so, please go check it out!  
> 
> 
> *****  
> reminding y’all again that the timeline i have isn’t exact to the canon one. i’m adjusting it to fit my memory so that chameleon happened six months ago and to fit with my edits for a salt fic.
> 
> official timeline 
> 
> 200X - 201X: everything canon up to chameleon  
> 9/23/201X: chameleon  
> 9/25/201X ongoing: lila plants more seeds of doubt in marinette’s classmates  
> 9/25/201X - 7/01/201X: everything with the new heroes plus mayura minus miracle queen compressed into a seven month timeline  
> (this includes the kagami juice date, chloe being told she would forever have to give up the bee miraculous, and lila being hired by gabriel to start spying on adrien’s social life and reporting back to him + gabriel secretly grooming her for akumas)  
> 7/02/201X - 8/14/201X: summer vacation. business as usual, besides the fact that classmates have begun to distance themselves from marinette.  
> 8/15/201X: alix, kim, and max are the sole classmates to realize lila’s lies. they apologize to marinette and have regained some trust.  
> 8/29/201X: school starts up. max, alix, and kim noticeably side with marinette. ostracization from the other classmates per lila’s manipulation begins.  
> 8/31/201X: peter’s conversation with mr. stark.  
> 9/01/201X: peter’s flight and last day for the school year at midtown. (chapter 1)  
> 9/02/201X: peter arrives in paris. (chapter 2)  
> 9/03/201X: TODAY (chapter 3)

**The Ladyblog, your source for all breaking news about Ladybug, Chat Noir, Hawkmoth, and akumas!**

**BREAKING NEWS - AKUMAS - INTERVIEWS - HERO PROFILES - VILLAIN PROFILES - HOTLINE**

**(** **click)**

**  
*translated from French***

**UPDATE: 9/2/20 6:19 am**

**SPIDER-MAN ARRIVES IN PARIS**

**Just last night America’s Spider-Man arrived in Paris! He was spotted by multiple people, living up to his nickname ‘Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man’ by helping out with muggers, and even a near car crash. The Noctilien night bus on the 4th and 19th intersection nearly ran over a mother and her son, only to be stopped by the web-slinger.  
**

**In the short time Spider-Man answered questions from the blog, we were alluded to two things. One; Spider-Man seemed to be here to stay, at least for a little while. Two; Spider-Man hopes to meet our own superhero’s Ladybug and Chat Noir!**

**So, ladies, gentlemen, non-binary pals, and everything in between, what is Spider-Man here for? Is he truly here to help Ladybug and Chat Noir? Or is he here to meddle in things he shouldn’t be?  
**

**Updates weekly and with breaking news!**

Peter shot up quickly at the sound of knocking, his heart beating fast. ”M. Parker? Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes, and we leave in forty.”

”Uh, yeah, okay, I’ll be down!” Peter shouted.

”Alright. Please be punctual.” Peter listened to Nathalie’s heels clacking away and shot out of bed to the bathroom. Fuck, he couldn’t believe he slept through his alarm!

After doing his routine in the bathroom Peter ran to his suitcase where his clothes were still packed away. He hadn’t organized his things very well and ended up choosing the clothes that looked the least crushed, a sweater and jeans. Not a very matching outfit, but it was clothes, so.

”Good morning, I’m sorry I’m late.” Peter said, sitting down in the empty chair next to Adrien. Across from them was Nathalie, already doing something on her tablet. The chair at the head of the table was unused like last night.

”Dude, is your dad going to come for breakfast?” Peter whispered to Adrien.

”No, he doesn’t usually eat at the table. He eats in his study while he works.” Adrien whispered back. That seemed a little lonely.

Peter looked at his plate, eager to eat. Fat waffles with strawberries and syrup sat waiting for him. Taking quick bites Peter looked over to Nathalie, who had a cup of tea and one of those round breakfast sandwich with cheese and an egg. Adrien had... a slice of toast and a couple strawberries? Why was it so much less than Peter’s?

”Adrien, you have Mandarin at three. Fencing has been cancelled, Monsieur D’Argencourt is ill. I expect the rest of the week’s fencing will be cancelled as well.” Nathalie stood up and pushed her chair away. ”I will be waiting by the door for when you are ready to leave.”

”Thanks Nathalie.” Adrien drank his water. “I’m ready, if Peter is.”

Peter looked at the large clock on the wall and sighed, mourning the last fourth of his waffles. ”Yeah, I’m ready.”

”Good.” Nathalie picked up her tablet and walked out the room.

”So whats the school like?” Peter asked. The Parisian streets outside the car flew past his window, Peter had spent a good ten minutes ogling earlier.

”Pretty good. The akuma attacks aren’t great, we do get a lot of those, but no ones been permanently harmed.” Adrien started. ”Oh, you should give me your phone, I’ll install the akuma alert app the government made. Any time an akuma attacks they send out updates on it and if they can, footage.”

”Oh wow, cool. Are these attacks constant?” Peter handed Adrien his phone.

”Not constant... but pretty frequent. They can range from four-three times a week to once every two. Occasionally Hawkmoth sends out a whole slew of them.”

”Huh... how do Ladybug and Chat Noir have the time to deal with them.” Peter laughed. He knew it was hard for him to take care of his neighborhoods with his school schedule, and if the heroes were adults they would have work days, right?

”I don’t know, but they almost always show up.” Adrien shrugged.

”Peter, as I’m sure you’ve been told, Mr. Stark has arranged all your classes as best he could to match your original ones.” Nathalie faced him from the front seat. ”You have been placed in Adrien’s home room to allow for Adrien to accompany you to classes these first few days. The rest of your classes are all Advanced Placement, including a college level Engineering and Biology hybrid course.”

”O-oh wow, he didn’t have to do that.” Peter said, surprised.

”Mr. Stark has insisted on the best courses and opportunities for you while you are here.” Nathalie said.

”He must think highly of you.” Adrien complimented.

”We do work together a lot, but I didn’t think he’d choose my courses.” Peter admitted.

”Good for you though, all those advanced classes. I’m only in AP Chemistry.” Adrien said.

”AP Chem is hard, it’s interesting at least.” Peter said.

”You may chat about your classes during recess or lunch, for now we are approaching Françoise Dupont so please both of you take your bags and take Peter to the registration office.” Nathalie interrupted.

”Oh yeah, thanks Nathalie.” Adrien grabbed his book bag and opened his door. 

”Thank you, Mlle. Sancouer.” Peter said politely. He scooted across the back seat and stepped outside the car.

”Nathalie is fine, if I may call you Peter.” The woman said.

”Oh yeah, sure.” Peter smiled, waving as Adrien shut the door. The two watched the car pull away and drive out the circular drop off area.

”Hey Adrien!” A head of thick brown hair threw itself at Adrien and consequently Peter’s face, causing him to sputter and step back. The girl kissed Adrien’s cheek and beamed.

”Hello, Lila, please stop.” Adrien pushed her away gently. 

”Aw, Adrien, I’m just happy to see you!” The girl’s green eyes appropriated one of a smile. Peter looked from her to Adrien, wondering who she was. She acted like a girlfriend, but Adrien didn’t seem to be comfortable with her.

”That’s nice, Lila, but I have to go the office with Peter.” Adrien waved to Peter who was hanging back. 

”Oh, this must be the exchange student!” Lila turned her gaze on Peter. ”I’m Lila Rossi, Adrien’s best friend!”

”Lila, I’m flattered, but Nino is my best friend.” Adrien said awkwardly, scratching his head.

”Oh! I’m sorry, I just thought that since you were helping me so much with school that you cared about me!” Lila’s green eyes watered.

What the fuck?

”You’re great but Nino is still my best friend.” Adrien said placatingly.

”O-okay...” 

”I’ll see you during class Lila.” Adrien huffed, taking Peter’s hand and leading him away from the dramatic girl. Peter waited until they were out of hearing range from any of the other Françoise Dupont students.

”Lila, huh?” Peter said distastefully.

Adrien sighed. ”Yeah.” 

”Why do you let her hang off you like that?” Peter said incredulously.

”It doesn’t bother me.” Adrien sighed again unconvincingly.

”She kissed your cheek and you looked like you nearly vomited.” Peter pointed out.

”... I don’t like public affection?”

”Bull.” Adrien started coughing loudly. 

”You don’t have to let her do that. I would normally tell you to ask her nicely to stop, but she seems like she wouldn’t go down without a fight.” Peter said thoughtfully.

”No, she doesn’t.” Adrien glared down at his textbook.

”Adrien?” Peter asked. The blonde haired boy looked up. ”How long has this been going on?”

”Almost six months.” 

Peter was gonna kill that girl.

”Adrien, you don’t have to take this. You can go to the school, or press charges.” Peter said.

”I can’t.” Adrien said bitterly. ”My father hired her as a model, it would reflect badly on him.”

”He would fire her for sexual harassment, wouldn’t he?” Peter frowned.

No response.

”Wouldn’t he?” Peter repeated.

Adrien sighed. ”I don’t know. Since she hasn’t done anything explicit, he might brush it off.”

”He’s your dad, he has to listen to you!” Peter protested.

”Not when he holds my entire life in his hands.” Adrien smiled sadly. “He’s a good man, really, but he puts his reputation and work above everything other than my mother when she was alive. Now it’s work and nothing else.”

”That’s terrible.” Peter barely remembered his father, but he did remember him making time for them to play every once in a while, and Uncle Ben treated him as if he were his son.

He’d have to do something about this.

”Its alright, Nathalie takes care of me and I have my friends here now. Chloe’s been around for a while too.” Adrien pushed a door and they took a right into a new hallway.

”Who’s Chloe?” Peter asked.

”A friend from my childhood. She’s a little self-centered and can be mean, but she’s always been there.” Adrien explained.

”Oh okay.” Peter’s head swiveled as he took in the school. ”French school really doesn’t look much different from American.”

”Does America really allow anyone to carry a gun?” Adrien asked. 

”That’s what- to some extent, yeah. You gotta do a background check and have a permit and be eighteen or older, but pretty much yeah.”

”Wow.” Adrien said, awed.

”Culture shock really is weird.” Peter mused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all i would like to ask when the fuck damian wayne/marinette became a thing i mean it has no relationship fandom wise and there’s not anything really connecting so i’ve been confused for months over it lmao
> 
> (i say this like i don’t have at least five maribat fics bookmarked and read over thirty daminette stories)
> 
> 3/2/21  
> wow
> 
> alright so due to me being fourteen and hiding my ao3 i had only one way to get on ao3, and in early november i lost it. i recently found a way to access it again and will try to keep updating, although this way gives me about four hours tops a day so it will be less quick than my original schedule. 
> 
> i have only just started picking up where i left off and will not be answering any messages until i have posted this chapter so i can explain my absence first. after that i will continue working on my other stories and answer comments.
> 
> this chapter is a bit shorter than my others because i only had what little i’d written in october and really wanted to apologize for leaving so abruptly.
> 
> thank you all so much for the support while i was gone! i’ve been wanting to write again for months and i’m so happy i can again!
> 
> much love,  
> sarah <3

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t have a beta and i usually don’t read it over because i’m too fucking lazy so if y’all see something weird please tell me
> 
> FEED ME WITH COMMENTS AND KUDOS, KUDOS MAKE ME HAPPY AND COMMENTS ARE SO FUCKING GREAT I RESPOND TO EVERY ONE I PROMISE I LOVE COMMENTS


End file.
